What's in a name?
by Ramica
Summary: Four six year old turtles debate about the Easter bunny's name.


What's in a Name?

Rated K

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Splinter glanced at the calendar, it was early April and while the snow had melted, the trees in Central Park were budding out with green leaves and there were a few early flowers out as well.

Splinter loved Spring time, he felt a new sense of vigour with the change from Winter to Spring. He looked at his four sons, the turtles were busy working on their printing, or reading it was the quiet time of the evening before bed, when Splinter insisted that the boys focus on their studies.

"My sons, I must go out tonight and get a few things that we need. So, I will permit you some television time while I am out."

Mikey hearing this news punched a fist into the air, "All right, we get to watch TV. Can I watch cartoons?"

"I'd rather watch something, that I can learn from." Donny moaned, he had a feeling he would be out voted on this one though. Even at the young age of six, he was quite aware, that to keep Mike and Raph out of trouble cartoons would be the most likely option.

The Ninja Master smiled, "I believe there are some Easter cartoons on," He admitted.

Leo grinned, "Easter…it's Easter again Master?" Suddenly the blue masked turtle was certain that their Master was going out to leave some sort of message to the Easter bunny.

"Yes, Leonardo and with any luck you will have a few treats come morning." Splinter said. He walked, over to the old television set and turned it on. He clicked through the channels until he came to a cartoon.

Don scowled as he looked at the box. "It's still not right, the sounds still funny. I could fix it Master."

"I would rather you leave it alone for now Donatello," Splinter replied kindly. While fully aware it was due to Donatello that the television even worked, it was still the only source of real entertainment the boys had. "Perhaps you can work on it another time, not tonight."

"Okay." Don nodded.

Mike had all ready plunked himself down as close as he could to the screen laughing at something he saw playing out in the cartoon.

"Not so close, Michelangelo sit back. Now, there is one more show on after this one I should be home before it is over. Do not leave the lair and you are not allowed to have any snacks. Understood?"

A chorus of "yes Master," came from three turtles. Leonardo piped up with "I'll watch em Master."

"Thank you Leonardo for looking after your brothers. Be good, I won't be gone long." He assured them before heading to the door that lead out to the sewers.

He hated leaving his sons alone, and worried a great deal about what they might get into while he was gone, but there were certain days or times when he could not avoid it. He was glad of the television for that had eased a lot of trouble that had seemed to happen before it's arrival.

Raph settled down on the couch next to Leo, Don sat in the rocking chair deciding to continue working on his printing while watching the show. Don shook his head as some girl tried to cook eggs by putting them in a toaster "She's gonna wreck the toaster."

Mike had moved back a little ways from the screen, just enough to say he had without giving up his prime seat. "Whad'dya think the Easter Bunny's name is?"

"Duh, Easter Bunny idiot." Raph replied tossing a pillow at his orange masked brother.

"Nuh- uh it can't be" Mike refuted shaking his head and tossing the pillow back, he missed Raph and it hit Leo. Leo rolled his eyes and tossed it at Raph for a moment the two brothers, threw the pillow back and fourth between them.

Mike watched as the two girls in the cartoon continued to ruin eggs in the hopes of cooking them to colour. "Santa Claus has another name. Saint Nicho'as so the Easter Bunny's gotta have a name." He pointed out reasonably.

"Maybe, it's Peter Rabbit like the bunny who goes in the garden to get the lettuce." Leo suggested.

"Peter didn't like eggs. He wanted lettuce," Mike made a face.

Don considered those words, "It could be Peter but perhaps it is Peter Cottontail instead of rabbit."

Mike shook his head rabbits did have small white tails "I think it's sumthin bettah then plain ol' Peter. Peter's a borin name not meant for a bunny."

"Well, what do you think the Easter bunny's name is?" Leo wondered as he looked toward his orange masked brother.

Mike rested a finger near his mouth, his brow furrowed in deep thought as if he was putting a great deal of consideration into this question. Finally, he replied, "Bugs Bunny is da Easter Bunny."

"What makes you think that? Bugs eats carrots which is about the same as lettuce" Raphael snapped.

Mike nodded his head, "It's Bugs cause he's smart. He can do anything." Then knowing how smart Don was about such things turned and asked, "I'm right aren't I? It's Bugs, not Peter, whose the Easter bunny?"

Don grinned and sighed, "I don't understand why a rabbit would bring eggs when it has nothing, to do with them."

"Sure it does," Mike declared quickly, "Easter bunny does all the eggs the pretty ones and the chocolate ones."

Don rolled his eyes, "Birds lay eggs, some reptiles lay eggs, fish lay eggs. Rabbits have baby bunnies. No eggs, so where do the eggs come from?"

"That's why it's Bugs Bunny, he's smart enough to get the eggs from all the chickens that foghorn knows." Mike said, logically.

"I still say it's Peter," Leo stated.

Raph snorted crossing his arms over his plastron "Easter Bunny. That's it's name."

The next television special started and Mike crowed on seeing that it was a Bugs Bunny Easter cartoon in moments Daffy duck was insisting that he ought to be the Easter Bunny because he knew more about eggs then any rabbit.

"Daffy is silly," Mike scoffed, "See I tole ya it was Bugs not Peter."

"That proves nothing. This is the Bugs Bunny special, the last one had a **dog** playing the Easter bunny." Leo denied, "It is Peter, because Peter Rabbit is a good name and he had at do something good after goin after the farmers lettuce."

Don grinned, "I'll go with Daffy as the Easter bunny."

Mike shook his head, "He's not even a rabbit Donny. Daffy don't count he's stupid, even if he can get eggs cause of bein' a duck."

Don shrugged, "Daffy is supposed to be stupid, silly a little crazy that is what Daffy means."

Mike laughed a little, "I think your crazy Donno."

Don ignored that comment, "Plus it makes much more sense to have an Easter chicken, duck or something like that over a rabbit."

For a moment there was loud protest, throwing of soft items like pillows, and threats along the line of 'take that back or else.' followed the purple masked youth claim.

Leo looked between his brothers, realizing that things best calm down before Master Splinter returned to see them arguing "Maybe the Easter bunny's name is one we will never figure out." He suggested helpfully, "I mean just cause Santa has lots of names don't mean everyone does."

Raph scoffed, "I all ready tole ya he's the Easter Bunny's name is Easter Bunny and that is all we need to know is he brings us the goodies like candy, chocolate and other stuff."

Mike grinned at his red masked brother's words "Yeah that is the best part." He agreed.

Don glanced at the television, "Maybe the Easter Bunny is like Santa Claus and goes by many names." He decided he knew that Santa had many names.

"I'll go with that" Leo concurred quickly, before he turned back to the show, he rather enjoyed the antics of the rascally rabbit himself.

XXX

The next morning the boys got up to check what sort of treats the Easter Bunny had left there were some jelly beans, some marshmallow shaped animals -rabbits and chicks in bright colours, and there was a few chocolate foil wrapped eggs in each basket.

"Yeah Bugsy was here." Mike cheered.

"Peter," Leo corrected quickly.

"Daffy" Don declared sharply.

Raph narrowed his eyes, "Your all daffy!"

Splinter watched the boys exchange a confused expression on his face, "Don't you mean the Easter Rabbit my sons?"

Mike giggled as he popped a pink marshmallow shaped rabbit into his mouth "Yeah that's what we meant Master." Secretly, though the orange masked turtle was _very_ certain that Bugs Bunny had paid them a visit. There was very little that would change his opinion on that matter.

The End


End file.
